Mid Autumn Festival
by ILoveMaids
Summary: -Based on legend behind the Chinese Mid Autumn Festival- KakaxNaru. In a land where agriculture is a town's life, what happens when the Gods play a cruel joke? Will a hero appear? Romance, action, betrayal,comedy, sadness, this story will take you on an emotional rollercoaster! BoyxBoy. Eventual M. KakuxNaru. -Crappy summary. Read-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :D**

**I haven't been on in a while, and I don't have an excuse.**

**Writer's block sucks! D;**

**I know I have like 2 stories I'm working on right, (that I should really be focusing on), but I was looking through my folders and found this!**

**It will be roughly 2-3 chapters, and I know I said it would be done in October-November (I'm so horribly off), but it's better late than never!**

**This story is based on a lesson during my Chinese class. We learned the story behind the Mid Autumn festival and I was so fascinated by it! **

**So fascinated, that I really wanted to write my own version of it! It's essentially the same story, with perhaps a couple of differences.**

**The most obvious being that it's a gay couple, not a straight one.**

**Rated M for later.**

**Warnings- Shounen Ai, Yaoi (later), boyxboy, cussing**

* * *

A long long time ago, before history could even be recorded, a small village existed deep in the mountains. Its name is it not known, yet modern historians know of a miraculous event that occurred in such an ancient town. While most would expect the story to remain unknown, the absolute tremendity of it, is why it is impossible to forget. Our story begins with two individuals, who's lives were certainly not normal, yet even they could not predict the shadow of havoc that was about to be cast upon them.

Today was just another normal day, people walked about merrily, bantering and chatting with their dear ones. The town center was bustling with the busy activities of individuals, and yells of haggling could be heard. Those who were clever, managed to purchase their goods at great bargains, whilst those who were unfortunately naive, found themselves spending a lot more than they had expected. That certainly wouldn't bode well with their spouses.

As the town continued on with its daily routine, no one noticed the lone figure who made his way down the cobbled road which lead into the heart of the town. This man slowly advanced towards the village, finding no need to rush. The edge of his yukata would occasionally sweep against the ground, yet no filth would stain the silky fabric. The aforementioned yukata perhaps may not have appeared to be special, yet anyone who knew of the inner workings of the village knew that the pure amethyst color of the yukata, symbolized a very dangerous person.

The innocently naive townspeople knew nothing of the dangerous man heading towards them, yet a certain young blond couldn't help the suspicion that rose in his throat, once his eyes met with the figure of the stranger. Azure eyes assessed the man from foot to head, at first glancing at the geta clad feet, the outline of strong legs in the yukata as the man took long strides. His eyes traveled up, seeing that the man had a black shirt under his yukata, which hid the skin that would have surely been exposed without it, yet the shirt did not end at the throat. Instead it rose to cover half of its owner's face. Eyebrows quirked in confusion, as the blond attempted to understand why the man would feel the need to cover half of his face. Perhaps he was a burn victim. Maybe even a wounded warrior.

Kakashi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand needle straight, as he felt someone's gaze on him. Appearing to be nonchalant, he surveyed the surrounding village with a single onyx eye. His eye quickly apprehended his perpetrator, a very attractive blond female who happened to be thoroughly checking him out. His lips curved into a smile. Maybe he would find some entertainment in this hole in the wall village. Speeding up his steps, the silver haired man quickly found himself face to face with the young blond woman. She had the cutest expression on her face, her nose was scrunched up and thin blond eyebrows were pulled together. Three whisker like marks were on either side of her cheeks, in perfect symmetry. While it would look horrendous on some other stranger, it somehow only amplified the blond's beauty. And her eyes, my Kami, Kakashi felt that he could drown in those azure pools. Which were actually reflecting the suspicion the blond was feeling, and the silver haired man realized that perhaps ogling the woman wasn't the best choice.

"Ah yes. Excuse me miss, I was just going through one of life's trials,.."

"What?" A silver eyebrow rose as the man regarded the questioning blond who appeared to be getting angrier by the second. Had he said something wrong?

"Gomen. Did I say something wrong?" Kakashi nervously smiled while scratching the back of his head. The blond probably couldn't even see it but perhaps she was a perceptive one.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me" The blond said through clenched teeth. With a glance downwards, Kakashi noticed the blond flexing her fingers, and curling them into tight fists.

"Ah, miss?"

"Yes! THAT!" The blond practically screeched, and sent such a hateful glare towards Kakashi, that the latter felt himself take a step back. "I AM A MAN. A MANLY MAN MAN. PEOPLE COWER IN FEAR OF MY MANLINESS!" The blond huffed out and crossed his tan arms across his chest, which he slightly puffed out.

A couple of feet away, a group of friends couldn't help but snicker. This stranger had unknowingly hit a very sore spot for the blond. "Hey Shikamaru, do ya think Naru-Chan will have to resort to _that _to convince the guy?" The aforementioned Shikamaru, lazily glanced at the two standing a distance from the group, and nodded a yes before muttering a 'troublesome.'

Kakashi couldn't help it. He really couldn't. Loud giggles erupted from his throat, which rapidly turned into guffaws, which in turn led the man to letting out strangled gasps. He clutched his stomach in pain, but he simply couldn't stop laughing. The man couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed this much. Oh, this one was a prankster. After a what seemed like hours, he finally managed to stop laughing. He slowly stood straight, while wiping a lone tear from the corner of his eye. A wide grin was on his face, until he regarded the blond who glared at him in silence. After a few tense moments, Kakashi realized that the blond wasn't joking.

"No way. There's no way." He replied in a clipped tone. There was no way that this gorgeous blond, whom he just noticed did have very short hair for a girl, was a boy. No way. He'd be willing to bet his Icha Icha collection that the blond simply had personality issues and thought that she was a he. Because a boy couldn't be that cute. Not that beautiful. Not that gorgeous. There's no way. Sky blue eyes narrowed in unrepressed fury and with a few skittish glances, the blond roughly grabbed the elder man by the wrist and dragged him into an abandoned alley.

Kakashi's eyebrows quickly rose when he noticed the blond untying the obi of her orange and red yukata. "Wait, isn't this a bit too f-" With a heated glare, Kakashi sealed his lips. And besides, why complain? Perhaps this could escalate into something interesting. A light blush stained the pervert's cheeks and he eagerly watched as nimble and tan fingers undid the bow. With a dramatically slow motion, the yukata slipped open and Kakashi rubbed his visible eye in order to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Oddly enough, she, I mean he, was certainly not lying. Kakashi felt all his blood rush South as his eye slowly took in the tan, lithe yet toned chest, dusty pink nipples, the slight outline of abs, and a very alluring trail of blond wisps that lead to... "BAKA! PEREVERT!" Naruto yelled/whispered as he quickly redid his obi. I mean, Naruto obviously wanted to get the point across that he wasn't a she, but that damn stranger didn't need to...make him feel so..._bothered._ A light shiver went down the blond's spine as he felt and saw the intense stare the other was giving him, and he felt rather than saw the deep red blush graced upon his own cheeks.

Kakashi, simply couldn't take his eyes off the boy, which he now knew to be an undisputable fact. And despite his many years traveling, he had never met anyone, boy or girl, who had stirred up such a concoction of feelings in him. Perhaps his lust was overclouding his judgement and simply causing him to imagine this odd plethora of feelings, but one thing was for sure, he simply wouldn't be able to leave the blond until he had his answers.

A nervous chuckle escaped the blond's lips and he raised a tan hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well, that's all I have to say about that." He lowered his hand and he noticed that the silver haired man had yet to relinquish his gaze. "Eh, WELCOME TO KONOHA!" He yelled nervously as he ran his way around Kakashi and out into the open streets of town. Kakashi slowly blinked, after realizing the source of his newfound problems had escaped. "Welcome to Konoha indeed."

* * *

"Naruto." "NaaaaRUUUUUtoooooooo!" "NARU-CHAN!"

"What the bloody hell do you want!" The blond bellowed, he grudgingly lifted his head from the warmth of his pillow and glared at the unwelcome intruder. A young boy, about the age of 11, had a chesire grin on his face as he stared at his role model. He had even tried to style his hair in the same tussled yet stylish look as his Naruto, but when he found himself to be highly unsuccessful, he simply tied his jet black hair into a high ponytail. When his grandfather had told him how Naurto had always worn a navy scarf when he was his age, Konohamaru had practically begged Naruto to unearth it from wherever the blond had last left it. Naruto, unable to refuse the adorable boy who had shadowed him for the longest time, managed to bring it back onto Earth's surface.

Bouncing on his heels, Konohamru wringed his hands behind his back, in a desperate attempt to control his excitement. "Today's your patrolling day!" He squealed. Despite his grumpiness, the blond couldn't help the corner of his lips tugging into a small smile. Konohamaru always loved going to patrol with Naruto, he found it beyond amazing.

You see, every day, one or two people, were sent out to patrol the worker's fields. While some might find it odd, in the town of Konoha, the farmers who worked in the field and produced the crops that maintained the entire village, were highly respected. Not everyone could successfully grow crops, only those who were blessed with a gracious green thumb. And since the farmers are beyond important to the village, it wasn't unheard for people from neighboring enemy villages to attempt to destroy the strength of the village, the farmers. And because of this constant threat, members from each family were trained in order to properly protect the fields and their workers. The main village families would routinely swap the duty, weekly. Last week it had been the Uchiha's job to patrol, and now it was the Uzumaki's turn. And Naruto had been the one to be honored with the training needed in order to protect the most important part of the village.

Ever since Naruto had begun his routine patrollings, he was always accompanied by Konohamaru, the boy loved not only the chance at being with his role model, but also to see the fields he hoped to one day work in. With a pained chuckle, the blond unwillingly sat up and stretched while letting out a loud yawn. Reaching a tan hand down, he gently patted his follower's head while asking him to get dressed. With an excited yelp, Konohamaru quickly left in order to get ready.

Unlike the silky yukata he had worn yesterday, Naruto dressed himself in his work attire. Which consisted of a light orange jumpsuit he had custom made, that hid the vest full of weapons and poisons with their respective antidotes. His feet were clad in open toed sandal shoes, and he had a blue forehead protector on, which had the Konoha leaf symbol emblazoned on the metal sleet of the protector. Quickly attempting to control his blond spikes, he sighed in defeat and allowed them their freedom of expression. Putting on a bright smile, the blond skipped outside and with a determind stance.

Hopefully today would be another peacfeul day.

* * *

**So, what did you think?:D Read, review, and check out my other stories! And if you're wondering why it isn't a SasuxNaru, let me know in a review and I'll message you! :D**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey you guys! ^.^**

**I know you probably hate me since you thought that this was an update, but please spare me! DX**

**I have no other excuse than the fact that I haven't had much motivation or time to update any of my ongoing stories.**

**BUT, there's been more time in my schedule, so I'll get back to writing soon.**

**Also, I really want to make my stories more interactive and talk with you guys some more, so if you have any ideas, suggestions, or just want to say hey, you can follow me at:**

**smilesatan. tumblr. com**

**Just remove all of the spaces and there ya go!**

**Seriously though, I constantly check my Tumblr, and if there's a particular story you want me to update first, let me know since atm I'll probably update which ever one I'm in the mood for.**

**I look forward to getting to know you guys better!:D**

**With Love,**

**This Terrible Author Who Feels** Guilty


End file.
